Hidden Secrets
by jessicawolff
Summary: When Emma moves to London to be with her best friend she never expects to be kicked out before she even moves in. Through everything she meets the flirty Harry Styles and has to deal with the difficulties of him being a famous british boy band.


Could this day get any worse?

I'm sitting in a coffee shop in the middle of London, my favourite place on earth, trying not to cry my eyes out. The events of earlier today replay over and over in my head as I sip on my fourth cup of cheap coffee.

Today was supposed to be the best day of my life. I've been planning it for the past few years. My best friend, Claire, moved here right after high school for university. She was on a full scholarship so she didn't have a problem with moving to the U.K. early. However, for me money was an issue and it was going to take me a few years to get on my feet and earn enough to move with her. The plan was always for us to own an apartment together in London and I didn't care that she had a head start. We both lived in Michigan for majority of our lives, and if you had been there you could understand why we were so anxious to get out. Claire and I had been best friends since we were young and the only thing that got me through that unbelievably long plane ride was catching up with her. After I finished college in Michigan I worked as an assistant for a major real estate company. The boss always hit on me but it paid well enough for me to only work there a year and a half before I had enough money to get the hell out of there. My parents didn't care about what I did so they had no problem with seeing me leave. When I arrived I went straight to Claire's flat in central London. Seeing her was not how I expected though.

As I stood at the huge black door, suitcases in hand, I took in the jaw dropping flat Claire was living in. It was the perfect spot and she had somehow gotten a deal with the landlord so she was renting it for almost half price. I couldn't contain the enormous grin plastered on my face as excitement was pumping through my veins. I had dreamed all my life of being here in London and now here I was and it felt cinematic.

"Claire!" I exclaimed as the door inched open revealing my old friend. I instantly dropped my bags and wrapped my arms around her neck. "You look great!" I complemented pulling away.

"Thanks," Claire replied, her voice monotone. I tried to mask the hurt that tugged at my emotions at her lack of excitement. She was probably just overwhelmed, I had decided. I awkwardly shifted from foot to foot not knowing if I should just walk in or wait until I got invited. "Emma I've actually been meaning to-"

"Who's that babe?" A loud male voice called from the end of the hallway. Claire peered back into the house, her arm barely holding open the door. I stood there muddled and confused as a tall boy with shoulder length blonde hair appeared at the doorstep wrapping his arms around Claire's waist. Claire looked panicked and folded my arms hesitantly waiting for an explanation.

"Uh, Emma this is Andy, my boyfriend. Andy this is Emma my friend from America," Claire explained.

"Oh! I didn't know you had a boyfriend Claire! Well it's nice to meet you Andy," I smiled offering my hand, which Andy just stared at. I lowered it back to my side awkwardly.

"Why does she have those bags?" Andy inquired looking quizzically at Claire.

"Well, she was supposed to be staying with us," Claire informed quietly. Supposed? My heart started beating loudly in my ears.

"What? No way. No way in hell. Remember what happened last time you had someone stay here?" Andy exclaimed pulling away to face Claire. This could not be happening.

"But she came all the way from America!" Claire protested.

"You think I give a shit? No, not happening. Sorry _Emma_ but you'll have to find somewhere else to stay." Andy declared crossing his arms. Somewhere else to stay? I didn't even know where the nearest motel 6 was!

"Can't she just stay the night?"

"Claire, I already said no, now it's either she goes or both of you go," Andy said forcefully. I stood stock-still in place, surely Claire would choose me. Surely we could just all work something out surely-

"I'm sorry Emma," Claire apologized insincerely before shutting the door in my face.

She could've just slapped me in the face it would've hurt less.

My current situation is no place to sleep, no best friend, and no idea where to go.

I brush my long hair out of my face, get up with the little dignity I have left and walk out of this dingy coffee shop. I figure it's no use wasting my time sitting here and if I want to get any sleep I needed to find a hotel and quickly, it's about mid-day and it'll be dark in a few hours. My bags are harder to carry than I expected and I'm left wandering around the streets looking for a "hotel" sign.

Apparently this day could get worse.

"You have got to be kidding me! Look what you did! Could you bother paying attention to where you're going?" I scream at the gorgeous boy who just ran head on into me.

Although I'm furious at this boy for hitting over my luggage and spilling all my possessions onto the sidewalk, I can't help but stare. His vibrant green eyes stare back at me, wide and innocent like a sad puppy. His curly brown hair is swept back into a black beanie and I have the urge to rip it off to reveal his unruly chocolate curls. He's wearing jeans tighter than mine and he wore a low white v-neck displaying two swallows on his upper chest. As I'm enjoying the view I remember everything I own is squalled out all over the side walk.

"Oh love, I'm really sorry I was just running from the—" He opens his mouth to speak and I cut him off before he can finish.

"Hey, well guess what, I don't really care! The only thing I care about is finding a place to stay for the night and picking up everything you made me drop." I snap back. I don't mean to unleash my anger on him, but my patience is running dangerously thin.

"Here, let me help. I'm terribly sorry." His accent is strong and I don't want him to stop talking. This is completely ridiculous, he's a jerk. Just because he's an attractive boy doesn't mean he can do whatever he wants.

After we've picked everything up I turn to him and say, "I would say thank you, however you were the one who caused it."

"I'm sorry again. You said you were looking for a hotel? I could give you a ride to make it up for you?" He offers.

"Well considering I have no idea who you are, I'm going to pass. So if you could please just point me in the direction of the nearest hotel and I'll be on my way." I say, trying to maintain eye contact so he gets the point.

"Are you sure? It's like a twenty minute walk." He almost looks sad about my decline. However it's probably the first time he's been turned down.

"Just give me the directions and get out of my way." I say sternly.

"Walk about 15 minutes that way, then turn left and take the second right and it's right there." He explains the directions to me and waves his hands around motioning to the different turns.

"Right, thanks. Bye." Rolling my bags behind me and with my backpack slugged over my shoulder I stalk off down the road. When I finally think I'm free from this stranger, I hear the thick accent again.

He runs to catch up with me, and goes on to say, "I didn't get your name."

"That's because I didn't give it to you."

"Okay, fine. No name, where are you from?"

"Why do you care?" This guy is a total creep. An attractive one, but still, a creep.

"I get it, you're new here and you're not going to trust a random stranger who wants to help you. So, if I'm going to walk you to this hotel, I might as well tell you about myself."

"That's great but I really don't want to know anything about you."

"Hello, nice to meet you, I'm Harry. My favourite colour is blue and orange, I love traveling, I'm from Cheshire, I used to work at a bakery, and currently, I think I am late for a meeting."

"Nobody is asking you to stay." I point out. We walk in silence for the next couple minutes.

"So, now's the time where you tell me about yourself," Harry adds. I continue to ignore him as I brush past multiple people buzzing around the sidewalks. "What's your biggest wish?"

"For you to leave me alone," I scoff.

"You're really mean, not sure why I'm helping you."

"And you're annoying, but I'll tell you about myself. I'm Emma and I'm from Michigan. Today has been the worst day of my life and so far I have no job and no proper place to live. Happy?" Gosh, maybe he will leave now that I've told him about myself. However his first response is, "What's your favourite colour?"

"Really? That's what you took out of that?" I'm starting to really get quite irritated by this guy. All he does is nod and smile.

"It's purple."

"Favourite movie?"

"Love Actually." I admit embarrassed about my adoration for such a cheesy movie.

"No way! That's mine!" I look at him skeptically waiting for him to say he's kidding but he never does.  
"Who's you favourite singer?" (see what I did there ;))))

"Look, either walk with me in silence or leave. I'm trying to figure out my next move and I can't think straight with you and your 20 questions."

Peace and quiet. He doesn't seem like a bad guy, but his extroverted actions seem creepy and weird coming from a complete stranger. He is cute though, I wouldn't mind getting to know him. Oh don't be so stupid. He's probably just trying to get with you. I've met a thousand guys like him, all act so innocent and turn out to be complete douches. We walk in complete and utter silence until we get to the hotel. Finally, now he has to leave.

"Well, thanks for your help." I say awkwardly as he holds the doors to the hotel open for me.

"That was fun, let's do it again sometime!" he smiles before turning on his heel and strolling off leaving me standing there watching him in a confused intrigued and bewildered state.


End file.
